The Adventures of The Doctor and Molly
by The Doctor is in the House
Summary: Molly is an 18 year old college student who is fed up with her parents and her school. After failing school, she meets The Doctor, a 900 year old alien known as a Time Lord who can travel through time and space. He does this with the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Molly is brought from her old life to a new, adventurous life with The Doctor.
1. Chance Encounter

Serial 1: Escape

Episode 1: Chance Encounter

"Thank you, Louis. Thank you, Jamie. Thank you, Derek. Molly, where's yours?" The professor eyed me, those eyes tearing through the lie I had yet to even say.

"I was busy, sir. I realize the paper was due today, but I'll get it to you tomorrow. I promise." I knew as I said it that it was an ill made promise. I wasn't made for college, I wasn't even made for anything. Why my parents enrolled me for an Engineering degree is beyond me.

"Well..." the professor adjusted his glasses, "get it to me by tomorrow and I'll give you half credit. How's that sound?" He spoke sympathetically.

"Yes, of course, sir. I will." Everyone filed out of the classroom. I grabbed my book bag, nearly as old as time itself, and trotted off towards my next class. It was a Northern Irish college, my parents had sent me to, called Northern Regional College. A very generic name, yes, but it was located in Ballymena. I was born in a town not far from it, but if it was my choice, I would have stayed there and taken over the family business. All my parents ever wanted to do was send me away. The cool autumn wind rose through the area. Buildings of old and new surrounded the college, connected with the bodies of students moving from one class to the next. As I looked over the crowd, trying to find my class, I saw a person with blue facepaint. The things people will do.

The college was very posh, as they tried to show everyone how much money the college had. They lined the floors with rugs, had hardwood flooring and walls. Expensive paintings lines the walls with inspirational quotes under them. If you were lucky, the roof would have a mosaic or two.

I finally reached my next class, and took a seat at one of the rows of desks to my left, a teachers desk facing me as I sat. While I waited for the teacher to come in, I looked out the window to my left. I thought about my friend, Miranda. We had been friends since at least first grade. Oh, she was smart. Could take apart and put back together a computer with ease. That's where the idea stared. We spent a lot of time together, and as college approached with me having no improvement in the grades, my parents latched on to the only source they had. My engineering friend, Miranda. She's off in London, of course, not stuck here.

The teacher entered the room, starting the next lesson. I didn't pay attention to what he said, as usual. I didn't care. He droned on...and on...and on...

I was walking through a hallway-no, running. Fast. There was something following me. There was another person next to me...I couldn't tell who it was. My heart raced. I needed to reach the end of the hallway. There was a door. It was closed. I reached it and nearly opened it before I suddenly woke up as the bell rang. I looked around. I grabbed my bag. Guess it was the end of the day. I exited the classroom and left for my dorm.

I found my dorm and entered. It was small, with only 2 beds on either side, a window directly opposite the door, and a storage area above and below the beds. I had just opened my book bag and sat down when there was a knock on my door.

"Hello! Department of dorm cleanliness and-oh never mind, let me in. I have to ask you a few questions." A voice spoke from the other side of the door. What a blabbermouth. I got up and opened the door. A man shoved past me and I unconciously closed the door behind me. He had slightly unkempt but gelled hair, a tight suit alongside a tie, and-

"What are you doing wearing sandshoes?" I asked comically.

"Sandshoes? I'll have you know these are very comfortable!" He smiled pompously.

"What question do you want to ask." I giggled.

"Have you seen any aliens?" He asked, very seriously.

"No, are you crazy?" I laughed this time.

"What's so funny? I mean, aliens come every other day it seems, nowadays." He replied perplexingly.

"Those English are crazy." I retorted.

"Ah, so not England. And by your accent...we're in Ireland?" He moved off subject.

"Northern Ireland." I corrected. How did he not know this? Is he hungover?

"Well, I must be off. If you see anything strange, just call." He moved towards the door and opened it. Before leaving, I stopped him.

"What's your name? I'm Molly."

"The Doctor." He closed the door. I quickly opened it and leaned outside, seeing him jogging off.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"


	2. Doctor Who?

Serial 1: Escape

Episode 2: Doctor Who?

I woke up the next morning, without seeing 'The Doctor' again. I did see the face-paint man again, although this time he stared right at me, as if searching for something. I, of course, did not work on the essay overnight. I don't know anything about Engineering, what are they expecting of me? So I just did nothing. I ate some chips, and read a few books. What book was it again? Oh, of course, Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire. I re-read the series at least once a year.

"Hello there." The Face-paint man was there again. But he was _talking_ to me.

"Hello...?" I replied hesitantly.

"Your name is Molly Brennan." He spoke monotonously.

"Yes, I go by Molly." I studied his face. I tried to see through the face-paint, but it seemed very well done. It was almost as if it wasn't face-paint at all, but blue skin that was attached to him. But that couldn't be. Was he an alien? Was 'The Doctor' actually right? Were there aliens among them?

He grabbed my shoulders and opened his mouth, but his mouth opened larger than life, it didn't even make sense how his mouth opened this way. I couldn't see. My vision started to fade. My knees buckled, and my muscles tensed. I was going to collapse. No, not just collapse. I was going to die. I tried to scream, but it felt like the air in my lungs was sucked away. All I could do was nothing. Then the world suddenly came back, and I saw the alien running away. I gasped for air, and turned around to see...The Doctor. Holding a strange device in his hands. The blue end was activated, and it was pointed towards the alien.

"So, now do you believe there are aliens?" He asked me. His carefree demeanor of yesterday was gone. He meant business.

"Yes. Oh, dear lord, yes. I do." I admitted. There was nothing to counter it. There were aliens. And I was just attacked by one.

He walked up to me and patted me on my shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?"

"No, I'm fine. What we need to do is stop that alien. What if it attacked another student?" I anxiously looked around for it. The Doctor started to walk away as I realized it had run off. He was moving towards a police box when I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Doctor, what is your name?" I asked.

"The Doctor. That's it. Just The Doctor." He replied.

"Just...'The Doctor'? Not Jeff? Or Tom? Or Joe?" I smirked.

"Nope. Just The Doctor." He grinned back.

"Can I help you, Doctor?" I pleaded. I needed something to do other than read and not do college, then come home to the disappointment of my parents.

He seemed to think about it for a bit, then finally said, "Alright, fine. But be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

I nearly hopped up and down as he said this. Finally! I had a purpose! He took his device out again and started to scan.

"Doctor, what is that?" I asked.

"A Sonic Screwdriver." He replied.

"A...sonic screwdriver?" I laughed. Last time I checked, screwdrivers weren't, well, sonic.

"Hey, don't dissemination the screwdriver." He threw back. "Here, come on," he pointed off in a direction, "the alien is that way."

"So what kind of alien is it?" I asked, as we ran off towards the alien.

"A Mekromorph. It feeds off the memories of other individuals. If it doesn't, it dies."

"Well we have to stop it." I told him.

"Of course." He replied.

We rounded a corner, and there it was. It was looking around, as if scouting for its next victim.

"Doctor? How are we going to stop it?" I asked apprehensively.

"Like this. Hey alien!" He called at it. "Mekromorph! Come get me!" He grabbed my hand. "Run."

We ran into the cafeteria, weaving through the tables and chairs to get through. I looked back and saw the Mekromorph was following us. We entered the bathroom and The Doctor grabbed the door and opened it to the point of it being perpendicular to the doorframe. He hid on the inside of the wall, with nearly no space. It came in and started looking through the stalls. The Doctor ran out of the bathroom and I quickly followed. He slammed the door shut and and used his sonic screwdriver against it. I heard the door lock.

"It can't get out now. It'll starve in...2 hours." He checked an imaginary watch.

"Isn't that a bit...cruel?" I asked.

"It would have destroyed us. What else was there to do?" He replied.

I knew his logic was sound, I just felt bad about it.

"Doctor..."

He wasn't there.


	3. Mekromorph

Serial 1: Escape

Episode 3: Mekromorph

"Doctor!" I cried out. Where had he gone? The creature, a Mekromorph, I think he called it, might break loose any second! And where was he? Having fish and chips at the diner down the street?

"Doctor, I swear!" I backed away from the door slowly. The tables of the cafeteria were all arranged in an organized manner, with lanes and such all around. But if the Mekromorph got out, and attacked me, I wouldn't have much of an escape plan, now would I? The door banged. It could get out. Didn't the Doctor sonic it? Is that what using the screwdriver is called? I have so many questions, and I don't even know where to start.

"Docto-!" The door banged again, and this time, it fell right off its hinges. I couldn't help it, I screamed. And the Doctor was still nowhere to be seen. I backed away from the alien as it advanced on me. The floor was newly polished-why did it have to be?-so I kept slipping the entire way. Then, bang. Hit the table. Not much of an escape route now, Molly. Well, the Doctor's obviously abandoned me. I had to fend for myself. I dropped down and rolled under the table. Once on my hands and knees, I was careful not to bang my head on the bottom of the table. I crawled to the other side as the alien continued to slowly approach me. I could go outside, I'd have a clear shot. But then I'd be endangering the other students. Why not try and talk with the alien?

"Why'd you attack me?" I asked.

The alien stopped advancing, and cocked it's head before saying in a hoarse voice, "We did not attack, we simply were feeding."

What? You're saying that was feeding, not attacking?

"That felt a lot like assault to me, Mr...Mekromorph." I fired back.

"We feed off the life energy of other beings." It continued to say.

Like that's not assault. What did it expect? Us to peacefully let him suck our life energy? I started moving to the kitchen. It started to advance once more. There has to be something in the kitchen I can use. Will I have to resort to killing it? I hope not. I may be no saint, but I'm no killer. I'd finally reached the door. It had a small porthole in it. I opened the door and kept it open. Why not? It would get through eventually. The kitchen had an assortment of knifes hanging from the walls, with pots and pans strewn around in sinks and on countertops. What I noticed was the freezer in the back. There was a second bathroom with a window, but that was useless. I backed near the freezer and the alien stopped.

"Surrender." It spoke.

Like hell I was going to surrender. It must have noticed my silence, because it made a split second decision and charged. I had no choice, I didn't have a plan yet! So I jumped backward and fell against one of the counters, pots falling around me. The alien ran into the freezer and stopped dead inside. I got up slowly-I was bruised-and looked into the freezer. It was just standing there.

"Open pores."

I jumped. The Doctor! I promptly slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"What in God's name was that for? You just abandoned me! That was so...inhuman of you!" I stuttered at him.

"I'm not human!" He smirked.

"Like hell you aren't! And why would you do that?" I demanded.

"I wanted to test you." He replied.

"For what?" I asked, annoyed at the prospect of being watched during that ordeal.

"If you could travel with me." He answered.

"T-travel?" I asked. Did he mean what I think he meant?

"Would you like to?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Not right now. I can't, I have college."

He nodded. "Maybe later. Then again, maybe not." We walked each other out of the cafeteria. He seemed genuinely dissappointed that I had said no. I felt bad, but I couldn't say yes. Not now. He walked off somewhere when a man came up to me. "Molly? The Dean of Academics would like to see you." The man-I never learned his name-walked off. What would the Dean of Academics want with me?


	4. TARDIS

Serial 1: Escape

Episode 4: TARDIS

I walked across the plaza towards the front gates. That's where the Dean's office would be. It was a large Victorian house that nobody could tell if he actually lived there. It was a gossip that went around the school. I reached the front door with the gates to my left. My car was past the gates, parked. I knocked on the front door.

"Come in, Miss Brennan." I heard him speak. I walked in to a plush entrance hall. A staircase was to my right, a carpet running perpendicular to the staircase leading to an office and a dining room. I saw the Dean sitting at his desk. As I walked to the office, my feet clapped against the dark wood flooring, which complimented the birch walls and ceiling. The office had a clock to the corner with a potted plant next to it. There was a desk between me and the Dean. It was of the same material as the floor. I sat in one of the two cushioned chairs, crossing my legs and hoping for the best.

"Now then, Miss Brennan. Your record shows repeated skipping of classes and failings on your part of the grades. We have asked you time and time again to focus. You have not. I'm sorry to say this, but we cannot fund your scholarship anymore. You'll have to leave." He sighed after saying it.

My heart dropped. I was going to go back home to the disappointment of my parents. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't even respond. How could I respond? I'd just wasted all this time at college for nothing. What was I going to do with my life now?

"Miss, if you would be so kind as to leave, I must get back to my work." He turned to his computer that was sitting on top of his desk.

I got up quickly and moved stiffly towards the door. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I opened the door and didn't bother to close it. I ran to the front gates across the grass, and shoved them open. I found my car quickly, and threw my coat into it. They can have my clothes. Donate it to charity! My school supplies? Keep them. I turned my car on and backed up, turning towards the road. There was nowhere to go but home.

It was now late at night. I looked at each passing house. Pink, no. Blue, no. Tan, no. I found a white house with green shades. That was it. A stone wall began on the side of the lawn, more a sign of where the lawn started and for aesthetic purposes. The stone wall ended right at the drive-way, easy to see over the 1 foot wall. I turned into the driveway and saw the unkempt lawn, left to fend for itself against weeds and pests. I got out of the car and locked it. Great, here's where it starts. 'You didn't do enough!', 'You should have tried harder!', or the worst one, 'Why can't you be more like your brother?'. It wasn't his fault he was so smart, working at a skyscraper all the way in London. _'_ _He_ got good grades in school.', 'We never had these talks with _him!'._ All they ever wanted was me to be like him. Why didn't they understand? Well, it didn't matter now. I had to go talk with them. I had no choice. I breathed heavily and walked on the tile path all the way to the patio, where I stepped on the plastic wood steps and knocked on the mahogany door. Maybe they weren't ho-

"Who the hell is at the door at this hour?!" Someone-my father-shouted.

He opened the door, and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Hello, Dad." I grinned in spite of myself.

He knew why I was here. There was no doubt in his mind. He was always good at figuring out what was wrong, even if it didn't seem obvious at the time. It was his superpower, he used to say. When I was little. Never lied back then, or tried to hide my feelings. Now, I had no choice. I had to try, even if...

"Get in. Now." He ordered.

I listened, like a good little girl, entering the house. I wish this didn't have to happen. One more chance, they could've given me. I saw my mom in the living room, watching television. She turned and saw me, then looked at my father. They exchanged their couple superpower conversation by only glances, and my mom paused whatever she was watching-I think the news-and walked right up to me, waggling her finger. Here it was.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to do it." I responded, like always.

"You think I want to work for 10 hours a day to make a living? No! So why do you get to do what _you_ want." She snapped.

"You're good at what you do! You're doing a job you went to college for and got a degree in what you enjoyed! I don't enjoy engineering! I never have!" I yelled back.

"That's because you're not good at anything! You got F's on everything! You should have tried harder! You didn't do enough! You're brother never did this." She said. There it was. My brother. Now she was never going to stop. Thankfully, my father stepped in. Apparently he had had enough.

"Molly, go to your room. Now." He pointed to the stairs. I stormed up them, opened my door that was to the left, and slammed the door shut. I took off my jacket and tossed it aside. I was done. That's it! I can't handle this anymore! I looked around my room. The I couldn't recognize anything. Everything was so white. It seemed my parents had redecorated everything. Well, fine. Let them. Maybe I could live in the store. Or go back to the school and be a janitor. Then maybe I'll meet the Doctor again. The Doctor!

Everything clicked. He said I could travel with him. With any luck, he hadn't left yet. I'd have to go back to the College. I'd be tired by then, but I had to leave now. Before my parents made the first move. So I picked up my jacket, put it on, and took a deep breath. With any luck, I wasn't going to see this house again. I wasn't even going to come back to this town. Or maybe even this country. Maybe we'd visit some exotic African country. Or maybe go to America. Either way, I wanted to leave. So I opened my door, walked right past my parents who were arguing, once again. I left the house, with them turning and yelling at me to come back. I got into the car and started it up, turning it around while they ran up to the car, yelling obscene things and telling me to get back inside. I didn't care. I drove off into the night, heading back the way I came.

I got to the college early morning. The sun was just starting to rise. I parked in the visitors area, but then again, who cared. I wasn't going to see it again. I put my keys in my pocket and walked through the gate. I walked through the front door and went to the visitor's center. There was a women there behind a desk, typing something up on a computer.

"May I help you?" She asked, not even looking up from her computer.

"I'm looking for a man. He's got a tight suit, crazy hair with a bit of gel, and he goes by the Doctor." I spoke quickly.

"I think I know who you're looking for. He's right by the Cafeteria." She answered.

Still there, I guess. At the scene of the crime. I go through the university, and find the Doctor leaning against a blue Police Box. Strange, I hadn't seen that on the grounds before. I walked straight up to him as he was about to enter it.

"Doctor. Take me with you." I demanded.

He turned, bewildered to see me so soon.

"Eh, why the change of heart?" He seemed to not care, but was interested anyways.

"Does it matter? I'm fed up with life here. Take my away from here, as fast as you can." I pleaded.

"Well, it's dangerous. Are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to go." I said.

"Well, in that case..." He opened the door to the police box, and stepped aside. What was he doing? Why would he-

"Oh my god..." I reached my hand inside. "Oh..." I ran around the back and felt it. Then ran back to the entrance. "My god!" I stepped inside and looked around. "It's...bigger on the inside!"

There was a small pathway leading up to a central control area. A railing filled either side. On the walls were hexagons all around, bronze. There was 6 coral like structures all around, lining up from the ground to the roof. The entire place was dome shaped. In the center was the control room, which started with small panels in a cylindrical structure for about a foot and a half, before turning into a disk shaped console with buttons, levers, cogs, switches, and the like. Then in the center of the disk was a cylinder that went up and held strange rod-like things inside.

"This...is amazing! What is it?" I turned around to him. He was already inside, and he closed the door.

"It's a TARDIS. That stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He answered.

"What's it do?" I looked around at it. This had to be alien. It had to be!

"It travels in space and time." He grinned.

"It travels...through...it's a spaceship, **_and_** a time machine?" I marveled at it. Then I thought back. "You said you were an alien earlier..."

"A Time Lord." His grin dropped.

"A Time Lord? A bit pompous, don't you think?" I smirked.

"Well, it fits." He crossed his arms and smirked back.

"Yeah. It does." Then I thought about the alien. "How did that alien die? I still don't understand."

"I'd already told you. Open pores. The cold seeped into his pores. They're open because that's how he sucks out the memories. It froze him solid. His species is also very weak against cold climates, they're from a jungle planet." He responded.

"Oh. I think I get it now." I nodded. I thought about it for a moment. "Has anyone else traveled with you before?"

"Yes, once. Her name was Martha. She...left. She felt she was better on Earth, with her family." He seemed saddened by this.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ask." I looked away.

"It's fine." He responded. "So!" He jogged up to the control panel and slid to a side of the panel, messing around with some buttons and levers. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." I grinned, gripping the control panel.

-Thank you for reading this far. I do have another chapter ready to post, but I wanted to get some feedback first. If any of you want to see more, post a review with some critics. I want to see where I can improve.


End file.
